pregnant mira
by emijonks2000
Summary: what would happen if some how mira got pregnant but it wasn't kyousuke's child(ren?)
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably really bad, so I've said it (meaning you don't need to) this is the first and probably last thing that I'll write for this anime/manga. I've changed Mira's character a bit to more of a stroppy teenager and I've made kyousuke bit more over protective, hope you don't mind. I don't own this anime/manga (I'm not smart enough to create it.) WARNING SOME STRONG LANGUAGE!**

**(Mira's pov)**

"Mira I'm so sorry that I can't go to the doctors with you, you must hate me, I'm a failure, damn work!"

"Geez, it's just the fucking doctors, grow up, I'll be fine I'm old enough to be by myself." *sigh*

"Are you sure Mira? *sob*"

"Give me a fucking break; I'm not a little brat anymore."

Gosh "wait Mira I need to give you bandages in case you hurt yourself!" too late I'm outta here *slam* whew I'm finally out the house!

I can go to the fucking doctors by myself, it's not like there's going to be anything wrong with me, there never is, though recently I've been forced to stop dad from fucking me the week before I go, the sex marks are getting more and more noticeable, I don't know what would happen if a doctor saw them I would probably have to move in with mum. (The un-spoken thing here social services for child abuse or rape.)

"Hello Mira, your father not with you today?"

Are we together so much even the fucking receptionist at the doctors are surprised he's not here, fuck, "no he has work today" god this is so boring!

"I see, well your doctors ready to see you, room 3"

"Thank you," geez it's the same fucking room you don't need to tell me every fucking time.

"Ok Mira you're not in any pain at all, are you?"

"No."

"As you know these test are just for show, I can almost guarantee that you will be fine."

"Thank you," jeez I know that fucking much already, and why are they so bloody happy.

"Hm, this is shocking." What, is something finally wrong with me, don't tell me that I have sex marks somewhere!

"Mira could you lay in this machine for a second for me."

"Sure," this doesn't look good.

"That's odd, Mira you can come out now, but we need to have a little chat." Oh no, I warned papa about the sex marks!

"Mira, I don't know how but for some reason you are pregnant. I won't tell your family but I advise you that you should tell them soon so that they can give you support." What, pregnant! But I'm a guy! "I know that this may seem weird as you are male but it's happened none the less. Here is the information we have got from the test, you should come once every fought night as I don't know how your body will adapt, I will give you a minuet to read the form."

Whatever, I might as well read it, la la la, date conceived huh this is I day that I found out that I was adopted, but I didn't have sex with papa on that day, I only had sex with…

…Kazuki!

No, it can't be! I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant w-with K-K-K-Kazuki's child, shit, I'm dead, papa is going to kill me. He would be mad enough that I'm pregnant, but that it's not his! I'm dead! I obviously didn't tell him that I had sex with Kazuki. Papa will be so sad, he'll feel betrayed, I need to find a way for him to find out but with minimal pain.

I have an idea, it will probably kill me inside, but it'll hurt papa less than if he found out now. The only way for this to happen is if I fuck with Kazuki and make sure papa see's, that way he'll think that I got pregnant then, also I need to do this tonight as if I don't I'll do it with papa tonight but if he sees me and Kazuki doing it tonight it'll be easier on him as we won't have done it in a week. I just need to prepare myself for papa's face when he sees me and Kazuki having sex. There are easier way's that won't separate me and papa as much but then I would have to tell him the truth that Kazuki forced himself onto me and in a way raped, that would just get papa mad.

**(Kyousuke's pov)**

"Sis I don't know what to do, Mira's acting so distant, and he's swearing a lot, and he's acting all bad and independent, I don't know what to do!" in truth I knew that this day would come, but not yet, I can't accept it, not yet. I knew that I couldn't have a serious sexual relationship with Mira that lasted forever, but I just wish our fantasy of someday getting married and starting a family together could last a little longer, I'm not willing to give up yet!

"It's ok little bro, all kids go through this, you brought him up well. You should just be happy that he's still a virgin." My dear sister how your facial expression would change if you knew that I'd been having sex with Mira since he was small, it may make me happy but even I'm not proud of it, after all who could be proud that they've fucked and practically raped their nephew, it would've been bad enough if Mira was my son. "You should just talk with him." Talk, ok, though I know that this will probably end up with me touching Mira in sex, why am I like this, I'm ruining Mira's life dragging him deeper and deeper with every touch, I hate myself but can't bring myself to stop. "If you want I'll go to."

"Yes please!" that way we can't have sex.

**(Mira's pov)**

Papa should be home soon, ok, here I go, *bring* *bring* "yo Mira, what's up?"

"*Sob*Kazuki *sob* could you come over *sob* the front doors open I'm in my room *sob*" If he really did love me he'll come, sorry for using you Kazuki.

"I'll be right there, don't move." *Beep* good he's coming.

I shut the curtains and turned off the light in my room before positioning myself by my door.

Here he is *bang* that was the door, he's here "I'm here, Mira?" he walked into my room, I shut the door and pushed him against the wall. I started kissing him passionately, he kissed back after he got over the shock, when this happened I started rubbing my leg against his crotch, he was already going hard, his leg started to do the same to me, I then decided that it was time and walked him to the bed and laid us down with me on top, I'd had enough experience to know what to do, I moved my hands around his body, I could feel that he was desperate for me to fuck him, I wonder if I'm this needy, I started removing his shirt, he seemed a bit shocked but quickly stared on my shirt, then my hand wandered to his pants, while removing them I felt his crotch and pumped it a bit, I received groans from this but luckily he still removed my pants, we both needed to be fully naked, like we are, for my plan to work. I started kissing, liking and sucking everywhere on Kazuki's body, he groaned continuously throughout this treatment, I heard the front door shut and my name being called, good he's here and it looks like Kazuki's too absorbed to notice anything, the footsteps are getting closer, suddenly my door opens and not only is papa there but mother too, shit, what's she doing here, oh well I can't back down now,

**(Kyousuke's pov)**

What's going on? Mira, my Mira is having sex with that brat Kazuki? My Mira, is he still mine? Damn, why can't I move and why am I, crying?

Damn them, they've obviously seen us but are still going at it, maybe Kazuki's forcing him, who am I kidding, Mira is so obviously the one leading it. Shit!

"What the hell are you doing to my son?" oh, I'd forgotten sis was here.

Mira sat up and smirked, Kazuki looked shocked and embarrassed, what was Mira going to say?

"Isn't it obvious? I knew actors and actresses were idiots but I didn't know you were that dumb!"

That can't be him, it can't, "you bastard, don't talk like that, and what the fuck are you doing, you both men."

"Hm, aren't we acting all innocent." Why would he say that.

"What do you mean, bro, are you gay?" Shit sis, what should I say.

Before I could say anything Mira spoke, "no, I would call him more a gay slut."

Mira, why? Why are you doing this? I thought we were lovers? Or was I just a sex toy for you?

**(Mira's pov)**

Good, now he'll hate me. But, this is killing me, he looks so hurt, I want to die.

*bring* *bring* my phone, it's from the doctor. "Sorry, I have to take this." I just need to keep up the act, I got of the bed walked to by the window before answering, "hello."

"Mira, I have news about your pregnancy, I've just taken another look at your video and you are harbouring quadruplets, I know that you were going to wait for a while before revealing this but I think you should tell your family now, are you ok?"

"Yes." I hung up then threw up, quadruplets, shit *bleugh* one's bad enough but four *bleugh* damn.

**I will post the new chapter soon but I am currently exhausted! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to add, I got locked out of my laptop. Please tell me what you think.**

**Kyousuke's pov**

'Mira? Mira? Mira, are you ok?' What's wrong with him? Why is he throwing up?

'Does it look like I'm fucking ok?' I guess he has a point.

'What's wrong?'

*Bleugh* he looks so sick.

*knock* *knock* the door, I don't have time for this.

It sounds like they just came in anyway.

'Mira what have you done now?'

'Doctor? What's wrong with Mira!?'

It must be bad if the doctor is here! 'Now is not the time.'

'Will my boy be ok?' sis, I'd almost forgotten that she was here.

'Yes he'll be fine.'

The doctor led Mira to the bathroom leaving us alone to wait in suspense. It was easy to see that Kazuki was really uncomfortable in his current situation.'

**Mira's pov**

'Mira, what was that in there.' Shit, I knew he would ask eventually.

'I have no idea about what you are talking about.'

'Don't play smart with me! There was that guy on the bed who looked like he'd been fucked with and you look like the fucker!'

'So?'

'And your parent, they looked horrified, your mother looked shocked and you father looked like he'd just been shot by you. Don't you care about them?'

'Don't I care about them? There the fucking reason I did this! Think about it, which would hurt more, there son fucking with a guy then getting kicked out because of it, or finding out that their fucking 14 year old SON is PREGNANT. Hm?'

I expected him to shout tell me how stupid I was, but I expect him to hug me and say 'it's ok, I didn't know how hard you were trying to help them, it must've hurt you a lot. And you know what?'

I was so shocked that I just sniffed out 'what?'

'I think that just this once you can think about yourself first and what will make you happiest rather than everyone else.' He smiled at me and suddenly I felt reassured.

'Thank you doctor!'

'So how about we go through there and fix this? Hm? Oh yeah, it is the boy on the bed that's the father right?'

'Yeah, I think it is?'

With that he led me through to my room with me cowering behind him.

When we went in they all stood up expectantly, if the doctor wasn't gripping me I would've ran away.

'Well I don't know how to say this, I've never done this before,' he could sense me glaring at him so quickly hurried up. 'Well, the thing is, Mira is pregnant with the red heads kid.' Everyone was shocked for a moment and there was a tense silence.

Mom broke it by running up to me and congratulating me while hugging me. Then Kazuki who had gotten dressed came up to me and kissed my cheek while patting my stomach. I could sense my dad wince at that and the doctor decided it was best to leave us two alone and the other three left promising to return the next dad.

We stood there in an awkward silence, dad finally laughed, though I knew it was fake, and said 'how are you going to get the baby out' he tried to hide it but I could tell he was heartbroken.

'I have two answers to that, firstly, it will get cut out through surgery and secondly…'

'Secondly…?'

I barely whispered the next part, 'secondly, it's quadruplets.'

I heard him mumble fuck and then he walked up to me and slapped me, I moved my hand to my face but he grabbed both of my wrists, his nails digging in so hard it stared to bleed, then he pushed me down onto the bed with so much force that I'd never seen before, he yelled, 'so what about me, was I just a sex toy to you, an experiment?'

'No, I just used you to fulfil my sexual needs, but now I have Kazuki and we have a family we made together, you have no idea how hard it was to have an orgasm with a man you feel nothing for.' I could tell that the last part shocked him but it had to be this way.

'So you feel nothing for me, I don't think that's correct,' I looked away, the he thrust his hand down my pants and roughly pumped my cock. Shit! I could feel that I was already getting hard. 'So tell me the truth Mira, what am I to you?'

'I still stick by my previous answer.' He's doing it too hard, it hurts, fuck!

'Don't you dare lie to me you fucking brat,' he continued pumping my cock but flipped me and pulled my pants down and unzipped his own before roughly trusting in and out of me. Dammit, he knows I need to be fucking prepared first. I can already feel the intense pain and the tears running down my face. 'Answer me!'

The difference is before we made love, now he's just fucking me, possibly even raping me. I can't take it anymore, my body went limp but his hand gripped my hips still fucking me, I know he can't carry on muck longer as he has already orgasmed in me six times. Just before he collapsed, I gave in and said, 'I love you, he forced himself onto me, before I only did those things to stop you from hurting as much.' Then he collapsed and I fell unconscious.

**Kyousuke's pov**

Did I hear him right? He loves me and wanted to help me. Shit, I stood up and looked at what I'd done. I almost collapsed at what I saw, what I'd done!

His unconscious body lay there covered in blood, I'd raped my fourteen year old PREGNANT son.

It was at that moment that my sister decided to come in to check on us and was shocked, I didn't blame her. I would be if I saw my some half naked and bleeding while unconscious after being raped by his not blood father, when he was only fourteen and pregnant. She came towards me with the intention of hitting me but when she got close I collapsed into her arms murmuring 'what have I done, Mira, he. What should I do?'

She tensed as she realised what Mira had been on about earlier when he referred to me as a gay slut. She realised that he meant that he and I were in a sexual relationship, I expected her to yell but all she said was a whisper in my ear, 'yes, little brother, what have you done.'

Her kindness just hurt me more.

**I will right more soon but am currently very buisy and need to sleep, please review or I will kill someone off, you don't want to be responsible for their death, do you?**

**By the way, I don't own papa to kiss in the dark and don't gain money from this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mira's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes, I remembered yesterday's events and winced I sat up with no sudden movements. I saw my parents in there and blushed before looking away.

"What you said, yesterday, about you loving me and Kazuki forcing him onto you when you became pregnant." I looked away and nodded.

"A-and about the quadruplets?"

I barely gulped out, "True."

This time my mum spoke, "What's been going on, I want to know everything, I only know that you two have been in a romantic relationship and that last night he raped you, what happened?"

"We've been having sex for a long time now, so when Kazuki forced himself onto me I didn't want dad to know but then I found out about my pregnancy and I decided to make you hate me by fucking Kazuki in front of you. Last night dad got jealous and wanted to know what happened, that's all."

They both gasped at my bluntness, "You stupid boy, why didn't you tell me about what he did?"

"Because he's my friend and would you have liked me if I told you that not only had we had sex but that he had gotten me pregnant? Would you have still let me out of the house?" he looked down, "I though not."

**I know that this is only short but I will write more soon.**

**R+R**


End file.
